Everything, Fades to Black
by Everything Fades to Black
Summary: A short one-shot with a poem at the end. Ichi/Senna


**AN-**Based off of the Bleach Movie, "Memories of Nobody."

**Disclaimer-**Tite Kubo owns Bleach, and Tite Kubo is property of Aizen.

* * *

Not a leaf rustled as a heavy wind blew. A wind so chilling it felt as if it was intent on smothering helpless victims in it's oppressive self-loathing presence. It carried upon it a single tattered red ribbon, a special delivery for a special young man.

The clouds that came with the wind, were black as night and seemed to swallow all light. Filled with sorrow and rage at the oddity of unfairness that happened to this young man. But they must hold their tears, lest they fail the task.

The pieces were all in place now, all that was left was the player…

A slight "whoosh" was the only sound in the eerie silence. Looking for the source of the dark and consuming spiritual pressure, he fumbled about confused. So close to it, but the source was not clear. The phenomenon caused him to attempt to understand this conundrum. That is, until he was interrupted by a soft splash hitting his face, causing him to look up. What he saw was something so simple, yet so meaningful. A tattered red ribbon...

The ribbon flew elegantly down onto an open palm. The owner of said palm, looked upon him with beautiful sienna-colored eyes. Just standing still and staring, a look of sadness upon her face as the breeze blew her violet hair gently. He tried to call out to her but his voice was not there. His mouth dry, his throat hurt, he felt as if he was screaming but not a sound was heard.

She understood he could not speak, because neither could she. Speech was a burden, actions were the only route to the truth. With each step closer she became more familiar, until he could almost remember her name. As she stood right in front of him, he felt raw emotion grip him, making him want to cry, to laugh, and to hug her. Yet he still did not recall who she was.

He bent down to her eye level, entranced by her gaze. She leaned forward, startling him. Faces less than an inch apart would've been awkward for him with any other girl, but not her. In one quick motion, she placed her lips upon his, and at that instant he remembered. Every moment spent with her, every joy and every sorrow they shared. Their few quarrels and the realization that he loved her. And so the kiss deepened.

As the kiss broke he could feel his voice return to him, yet he had so much to say and no idea where to begin. Unsure of what to do, he decided to just hold her in his arms. They stayed that way for hours.

The wind flew away leaving them, and the clouds parted satisfied that justice was served. The air warmed and the sky turned bright blue. Sensing the changes around them, they slowly lifted their heads to look each other in the eyes. Contentment and joy replaced what once was sorrow.

A pained expression suddenly crossed her face and she broke the embrace, placing the ribbon she held into his hand. Confused he tried to ask what was wrong, but before he could she started fading. Bit by bit she disappeared, and bit by bit he forgot. He tried to hold her again but his arms passed right through her. He knew there was nothing he could do to preserve her, so he did the only thing he could, remember. Desperately trying to hold onto his memories, but they still kept slipping through his fingers.

As he stared at her, only her face was left, looking at him with such sadness it made him cry out. He cried out the only thing he could remember about her… Her name…

"Senna!" As he wailed her body fell into the abyss of nothingness. And he forgot…

He tried to grasp the reasoning behind his sadness. He could feel tears run down his face yet he does not know why they're there. He looked down to see he held something. He felt it held a clue to his sadness. That simple object, that one ruby red ribbon, it told him he forgot something. He wanted to remember… No, he needed to remember. But he could not. That in it self was part of why he was sad. He did not understand nor would he ever understand. And so is the cruelty of life.

* * *

Memories define us, shape us into who we are.

We depend on them to know how to love,

And how to bleed.

Without our memories, we are nothing.

We are memories, and memories fade,

So we will too.

Everything, Fades to Black.


End file.
